Ksatria & Sudra
by niayesungie
Summary: "Berani sekali kau masuk ke dalam umbul khusus untuk para ksatria, hmm?" Siwon berkata dengan suara yang dibuat segagah mungkin, seperti saat ia sedang mempesona para dayang. "Dan lagi… telanjang bulat! Tidak tahukah kau itu dilarang di dalam umbul ini?" YeWon WonSung Romance, Drama Mature, explicit content


**Ksatria & Sudra**

 **YeWon (Yesung/Siwon) | Bali!AU | Romance | M**

 **Disclaimer: Fiksi. Cerita dan plot murni milik saya.**

"Yesung, mana kain wastra Bli?" terdengar teriakan seorang pemuda menggema di dalam sebuah rumah sederhana.

"Oh, aku lupa, semalam aku panaskan di dekat kuali supaya hangat, ada di paon (dapur),"seorang pemuda yang bertubuh lebih kecil menjawab.

I Made Yesung, pemuda yang bertubuh sedikit mungil segera menuju ke paon yang terletak di depan kamar tidurnya bersama sang kakak, I Gde Kangin. Dia melompat-lompat kecil dengan ceria melangkahi teras bale saren menuju ruangan terbuka kecil tempat mereka menaruh dua buah tungku dan peralatan memasak sehari-hari.

Itu dia, rangkaian seragam keprajuritan kakak lelaki Yesung, terlipat rapi di atas kuali tanah liat yang tertutup, tempat Yesung memasak air tadi malam. Yesung mengambil kain wastra, udeng, kampuh, dan umpal yang terasa sedikit hangat dari atas kuali dan memberikannya pada sang kakak yang sedang mengeringkan rambut di kamarnya.

"Pagi ini Bli berjaga di Puri Agung, ya?" Yesung bertanya ingin tahu sambil mengamati Kangin melilitkan kain gringsing di tubuhnya, yang semula hanya mengenakan cawat.

"Iya, persiapan untuk Ngaben besok, penjaga-penjaga Puri Anom harus membantu membuat bade di Puri Agung," Kangin kini melilitkan udengnya.

Sebuah ekspresi aneh selintas terlukis di wajah Yesung, yang untungnya luput dari perhatian sang kakak.

"Semua orang pergi menyiapkan ngelungah ini? Puri Anom akan kosong?"

Mendengar nada bertanya adiknya yang kelewat ingin tahu, Kangin menoleh dan menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Kenapa, Sungie? Bli mencium gelagat anehmu saat ini…"

"Ah, Bli, aku Cuma inginmencoba umbul yang ada di belakang Puri Anom. Sekali ini saja, boleh ya Bli? Kan di sana bakal kosong," Yesung yang tertangkap basah terpaksa menyerah dan membeberkan rencana isengnya hari itu.

Kangin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya mendengar penuturan sang adik satu-satunya yang umurnya terpaut enam tahun darinya itu. Yesung sudah berumur 17 tahun, tapi pikirannya masih sangat kekanakan. Saat remaja-remaja pria seusianya sudah sibuk ingin meminang Ni Luh anu atau Ni Kadek itu dari banjar sebelah, Yesung hanya memikirkan petualangan demi petualangan saja setiap harinya.

"Kau tahu apa jadinya kalau ada yang memergoki seorang sudra sepertimu berani masuk ke umbul khusus untuk para ksatria, kan, Yesung?" Kangin mencoba mengingatkan dengan sabar.

"Tapi Bli bilang sendiri kalau tidak akan ada orang di Puri Anom, kan?" balas Yesung cepat. Ia memberikan tatapan memohon dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak ada salahnya berhati-hati," Kangin menyahut, mencoba merapikan ikatan umpalnya. Diam-diam ia merindukan mendiang istrinya, Ni Luh Leeteuk, yang meninggal beberapa bulan lalu. Leeteuk sangat terampil merapikan umpal suaminya itu, tidak seperti dirinya, seberapa pun keras ia mencoba.

"Bli tenang saja, aku sudah biasa pergi kemana-mana tanpa bersuara," Yesung ngotot. "Aku jamin tidak akan ada yang memergokiku."

Kangin ingin sekali melarang Yesung pergi, namun adiknya yang manis selalu meluluhkan hatinya. Dengan wajahnya yang dibuat-buat lucu seperti sekarang, dan kenyataan bahwa sang adik-lah yang telah merawatnya semenjak dia kehilangan sang istri, Kangin jelas kalah total.

Masa remaja Yesung yang seharusnya bahagia bersama kedua orang tua mereka di Badung harus berubah karena meninggalnya Leeteuk akibat sakit. Keadaan Kangin yang terguncang membuat orang tua mereka mengutus Yesung untuk tinggal menemani sang kakak di Seragung. Kangin yang bekerja sebagai penjaga Puri Agung Seragung memang bertempat tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil di dekat puri tersebut, dan sudah hampir delapan bulan dia merawat Kangin dengan penuh kasih sayang dan perhatian yang tulus.

"Baiklah, adikku yang manis. Bli beri izin. Tapii ngat, kau harus sangat hati-hati, Bli tidak mau sampai kehilanganmu." Kangin mengacak rambut Yesung penuh sayang sebelum beranjak ke paon ."Ayo kita makan," dia bergumam, dan Yesung mengikutinya dengan penuhs emangat sambil melompat-lompat kecil dan bersenandung.

Yesung menghidangkan nasi dan srombotan yang hangat untuk kakaknya, dan mereka pun makan bersama dengan lahap. Sebelum pergi ke tempatnya bekerja, lagi-lagi Kangin harus mengingatkan Yesung agar berhati-hati. Umbul di belakang Puri Anom memang selalu kosong, hampir-hampir tidak pernah dijaga, tapi jangan sampai adiknya itu lengah. Yesung hanya mengangguk-angguk tidak serius, bahkan tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikit pun dari makanan di piringnya.

.

.

.

"Ah, konyol sekali, kenapa aku juga harus membantu persiapan upacara ngaben-nya?" Anak Agung Nyoman Siwon memaki-maki dengan jengkel sambil menendang-nendangi bantal di dalam bale saren-nya.

"Kau hanya bertugas mengawasi, itu saja, Siwon," sepupunya, Anak Agung Ketut Donghae memutar mata menahan geli. Dia suka sekali melihat si manja Siwon ini mendapat beban yang sama sepertinya, menjadi salah satu penanggungjawab ngaben ngelungah ini.

Selama ini, Siwon dan Donghae, beserta beberapa orang pangeran dan puteri lainnya dari Kerajaan Seragung tinggal di dalam Puri Anom. Dan seperti layaknya bangsawan muda, Siwon hanya suka menghabiskan waktu dengan bersenang-senang dengan dayang-dayang, minum minuman keras hingga mabuk, karena dia tidak memiliki tanggung jawab apa pun.

Sebagai putra ketiga dari raja yang berkuasa saat itu, Siwon hanya bertugas menikah dan member keturunan untuk memastikan kelanjutan dinasti mereka. Dan sebelum saat pernikahan yang ditentukan tiba, Siwon yang berumur 18 tahun itu seperti semaunya. Donghae yang setahun lebih tua dari Siwon berharap sepupunya ini bias menjadi lebih bertanggung jawab, karena itu diam-diam ia mengusulkan pada Raja—pamannya sendiri, untuk memberi Siwon suatu bentuk tugas yang harus dilaksanakan.

Upacara Ngaben Ngalengah, yang merupakan ngaben bagi anak yang belum tanggal gigi ini diadakan seminggu setelah kematian putrid pertama dari Anak Agung Putu Yunho dan Anak Agung Ayu Jaejoong, kakak pertama Siwon sekaligus pewaris tahta kerajaan Seragung. Dewa Ayu Minah meninggal setelah demam tinggi dan kejang-kejang di umurnya yang belum genap dua tahun. Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah sangat berduka saat ini, tapi hal menyedihkan ini tidak mengusik nurani Siwon sama sekali.

"Aku benci harus bangun sepagi ini dan siap-siap bekerja, seperti rakyat jelata saja," Siwon mengomel lagi sambil mengucek mata, membuang kantuk dari dua mata indahnya yang diapit sepasang alis tebal yang mempesona.

"Kau baru saja mandi tapi masih saja mengucek mata, apa kau tidak mengguyur wajahmu?" tawa Donghae pecah. "Ya Tuhan, Siwon, kau baru saja kehilangan keponakan tapi jika orang melihatmu sekarang, kau seperti tidak pernah kenal si kecil Minah."

"Manusia lahir dan mati, Minah toh masih kecil, Bli Yunho tidak akan perlu waktu lama untuk melupakannya. Mbok Jaejoong juga akan segera hamil lagi nanti," jawab Siwon santai sambil membenahi ikatan umpal-nya.

"Astaga, dengar omonganmu itu, seperti tidak bertuhan saja," Donghae mendecih sambil menatap altar kecil dengan patung Siwa di sudut kamar Siwon. Jika bukan dayang yang mengganti bunganya setiap hari, pasti altar itu akan dipenuhi sarang laba-laba.

"Ayo, keluar, aku sudah siap bekerja keras seperti kuli hari ini," dengan tidak mengacuhkan reaksi sepupunya, Siwon berjalan keluar kamarnya dengan langkah-langkah tegap yang gagah.

"Kalau saja Bli Yunho bisa memberi sedikit hati dan moralnya pada anak itu," Donghae mengumpat pelan-pelan.

.

.

.

Yesung menutup pintu bentar rumah mungil yang ditempatinya bersama sang kakak. Keseluruhan rumah itu hanya 35 meter persegi, dengan hanya satu bale saren, paon, dan bale dauh untuk menerima tamu, serta tempat pemujaan kecil bagi Kangin untuk berdoa setiap pagi dan mengenang mendiang istrinya. Namun Yesung masih bersyukur ia bisa menemani sang kakak di saat sulit dalam hidupnya seperti ini.

Kembali mengembangkan senyum cerianya, ia menyapa ramah penduduk banjar yang lalu lalang di depan bentar-nya.

"Hei Wayan Sunggyu! Buka matamu lebar-lebar, jangan ngantuk begitu!" godanya pada Sunggyu yang sedang lewat, mengusung sekendi susu di atas kepalanya.

"Kau mau ngelayap ke hutan lagi, Made Yesung?" Sunggyu memberinya lirikan pedas dari balik mata sipitnya. "Hati-hati nanti itumu digigit codot sampai kau tidak bisa nikah!"

"Aku berharap digigit tawon saja biar ituku besar," Yesung menjawab cuek sambil berusaha menggeplak punggung Sunggyu, namun pria yang lebih tua lebih gesit dan berhasil menghindar.

"Mimpimu, tawon tidak menggigit," tawa Sunggyu pecah berderai. "Nanti malam kau ikut menghias bade, ya Yesung! Pemuda kampung semua ikut!"

Wajah penuh cengiran Yesung berubah berkerut. "Uh, baiklah," pemuda bertubuh mungil itu segera berbalik, bersiap pergi ketika matanya menangkap pandangan penuh arti dari Ni Luh Joohyun dari seberang jalan, gadis itu membawa sekeranjang pepaya.

"Bli, seperti biasa kau melupakan kenanga di telingamu," Joohyun mendekati Yesung dengan kecepatan yang tidak Yesung duga. Gadis itu tiba di samping Yesung, membuat pria mungil itu terkejut karena kedekatan mereka.

Dengan cekatan, Joohyun yang biasa berjualan pepaya di pasar itu menurunkan keranjangnya dan mengambil sekuntum kenanga berwarna merah muda yang indah dari sanggul rambutnya, dan memasangkannya di telinga Yesung, tepat di antara cuping dan udengnya. Yesung masih melongo saja seperti tidak sadar, dia terperangah memandangi kulit Joohyun yang indah.

"Nah, begini baru Bli Yesung-ku yang tampan," Joohyun tersenyum memandang Yesung. Gadis berumur 15 tahun itu menangkap pandangan terbuai Yesung dan merona merah, hingga ia segera mengangkat keranjang pepayanya dan berlalu pergi begitu saja.

"Hah, Made Yesung, kau memang mudah ditipu," sebuah suara bernada mengejek terdengar dari belakang punggung Yesung yang masih terperangah memandangi Joohyun.

"Ah, kalian lagi, Ketut Kyuhyun dan Ketut Changmin. Aku sebal melihat kalian," desah Yesung. Dia melirik sebal ke arah dua anak kembar sepantarannya itu. "Aku pergi dulu ya."

"Eh, tunggu!" Ketut Changmin terdengar keki karena Yesung tidak mempedulikan ejekannya. "Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta pada Joohyun, Yesung! Kami melihatmu barusan!"

Yesung mengerutkan alis keheranan dan berbalik menghadapi kedua temannya itu. Jatuh cinta? Apa sih itu? Tapi sungguh mati, Yesung tidak berniat meladeni duo biang keributan banjar itu.

"Kau bodoh Changmin, mana mungkin si Yesung yang masih polos ini bisa jatuh cinta," saudara kembar Changmin, Kyuhyun, mendengus. "Dia sih jatuh cintanya sama pohon! Hahaha!"

"Atau monyet sekalian," Changmin ikut tertawa mengejek.

"Eh, sudah sudah, kalian ini masih pagi mengganggu orang saja," seorang petugas pecalang mendatangi mereka dengan langkah ditegap-tegapkan.

"Eh, Pan Sooman," seru Kyuhyun dan Changmin bersamaan, wajah mereka seperti tertangkap dalam razia. "Itu, tuh, si Yesung sedang jatuh cinta," Kyuhyun mulai usil.

"Makanya kami ledekin," Changmin tak mau kalah.

Si petugas pecalang memandang Yesung dengan lega. "Akhirnya, memang sudah waktunya kau jatuh cinta, Gus Yesung," Sooman yang berambut putih sebagian itu tersenyum kebapakan pada Yesung sementara Changmin dan Kyuhyun terkikik-kikik.

"Memang jatuh cinta itu apa Pan?" Yesung dengan polos bertanya, membuat Changmin dan Kyuhyun tersedak.

Ketika mereka memandangnya keheranan dan kehilangan kata-kata, Yesung dengan santainya berjalan pergi meninggalkan ketiga pria itu untuk diam-diam menuju Puri Anom.

.

.

.

Hari sudah siang, matahari sudah tinggi ketika Siwon mendapati dirinya berlumur keringat berdiri di tengah-tengah halaman belakang Puri Agung yang luas, mengawasi para pekerja yang membuat bade. Sudah lebih dari empat jam dia hanya berdiri, berjalan mondar-mandir, berkacak pinggang sambil memberikan instruksi-instruksi yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak yakin benar. Bade itu sangat besar, mungkin ada sepuluh meter tingginya, ada sepuluh orang lebih yang sibuk mengerjakan berbagai ukiran, menggergaji, maupun merakit potongan-potongan terpisah dari keranda khas Bali itu.

"Pastikan permukaannya cukup datar, aku tidak mau keponakanku tersiksa karena permukaannya tidak datar," Siwon memberi instruksi dengan penuh gaya pada seorang pekerja yang sedang menghaluskan permukaan sepotong kayu.

"Baik Gusti," pekerja itu, yang tak lain adalah Kangin, menjawab dengan khidmat.

Tak jauh dari Siwon berdiri Donghae, dan Anak Agung Made Seunghyun, kakak Siwon yang lain, sedang asyik mendiskusikan sesuatu. Ekspresi wajah mereka berdua tampak serius hingga tidak mengacuhkan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Gek Jaejoong tidak mau makan," geram Seunghyun dengan suara pelan.

"Ya itu bukan urusan kita! Kita hanya harus mempersiapkan upacara!" Donghae berkacak pinggang. "Ini saja sudah sangat repot kita tangani!"

Siwon tiba-tiba menemukan sebuah ide cemerlang.

Diam-diam pangeran muda yang tampan itu melangkah ke dalam kompleks puri, keluar dari halaman belakang. Ini kesempatan emas untuk kabur dan sedikit... menyegarkan diri?

Beberapa pekerja, semua sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, mengangkat kepala sejenak melihat kilau kain endek Siwon yang berwarna keemasan. Mereka menghaturkan sembah dengan singkat, dan Siwon sudah takut bukan main kalau niat buruknya untuk kabur akan ketahuan. Tapi syukurlah semua orang seperti terbius akan pekerjaan mereka sehingga tidak mengacuhkan ke mana pemuda gagah tersebut mengarah.

Melewati berbagai bale dalam Puri Agung, Siwon yakin ia sempat mendengar suara dayang-dayang Jaejoong yang membujuk junjungan mereka untuk makan. Terus melangkah dengan gagah seolah dia memang seharusnya begitu, bukan mengendap-endap seperti tawanan kabur, Siwon akhirnya sampai ke gerbang bentar Puri Agung.

Pengawal di gerbang bentar memandang Siwon dengan heran sesaat, hingga Siwon harus menggumamkan "Aku mau mengambil kipas bersulam emasku untuk kuberikan pada Gek Jaejoong, dia sedang berduka. Kipasnya ada di bale-ku," pada kedua pria bertubuh kekar, yang tidak jauh berbeda badannya dari Kangin.

Siwon terus berjalan dengan percaya diri hingga tiba di gerbang bentar Puri Anom, yang letaknya persis di sebelah Puri Agung. Dua penjaga di sana menghaturkan sembah padanya dan Siwon pun masuk, setelah mengulangi kata-kata yang sama yang ia ucapkan tadi pada penjaga bentar Puri Agung.

Di mana biasanya banyak orang, dayang maupun penjaga, saat ini sepi sama sekali. Tampaknya selain dua penjaga bentar di depan, semua orang ada di Puri Agung. Siwon agak heran melihat betapa tempat tinggalnya selama ini jadi terlihat begitu luas saat tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Setelah yakin ia tidak terlihat dari pandangan dua penjaga bentar, sang pangeran muda berlari menuju kamar tidurnya.

"Waaah lega sekali bisa tiduran seperti ini. Berdiri terus-terusan seperti tadi membuat tulang punggungku mau patah," Siwon bicara sendiri dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan nikmat di ranjang. Ada sebotol tuak di samping tempat tidurnya (Siwon selalu punya tuak di kamar) dan dia menenggaknya tanpa ampun. Sepertinya ia lupa bahwa ia masih punya tanggung jawab untuk segera kembali melaksanakan tugasnya di Puri Agung.

Setelah beberapa menit, lelahnya hilang, digantikan rasa gerah yang amat sangat. Selain bermandi keringat, sebotol tuak cukup memanaskan darah muda sang pangeran.

"Sepertinya aku butuh mandi," Siwon bangkit dengan terengah-engah dari ranjang. "Lengket semua, ini."

Dalam benaknya terbayang kesegaran pancuran di tempat mandinya yang biasa. Dengan senyum tersungging lebar, Siwon berjalan penuh semangat menuju ruang mandinya, yang terletak beberapa meter di samping kamar tidurnya. Namun, setengah perjalanan ke sana, ia menghentikan langkah.

"Ah, sepertinya akan lebih enak berenang-renang di umbul setelah badanku pegal semua," sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, nyaris tidak mempercayai keberuntungannya bisa kabur dari tugas seperti ini, Siwon melangkah mantap menuju umbul renang yang ada di belakang puri tempat tinggalnya.

.

.

.

I Made Yesung sudah menghabiskan sangat banyak waktu luangnya selama delapan bulan tinggal di Seragung untuk menjelajah banjar tempatnya tinggal dan kedua istana yang terdapat di sekitarnya. Ia biasa kemana-mana seorang diri karena rata-rata orang di sekitarnya semua sibuk bekerja. Para pemuda-pemudi tetangga hanya dikenalnya sebatas nama dan bercandaan saja, seperti Sunggyu, si kembar Kyuhyun dan Changmin, juga si kembang desa Joohyun. Yesung tidak punya niat untuk menjadi teman dekat dengan siapa pun di sini. Dia hanya punya beberapa orang teman dekat dan semuanya tinggal di Badung, daerah tempat tinggalnya dulu.

Belajar dari pengalaman, Yesung tahu pasti jalan alternatif untuk masuk ke Puri Anom. Dia hanya perlu menghindari gerbang bentar besar puri itu yang ada penjaganya, dan lewat jalan pintas yang ia buat sendiri, menerabas kebun-kebun tetangga, ia bisa memanjat pagar bagian samping puri. Pagar sekeliling puri untungnya cukup rendah, keluarga bangsawan Bali tampaknya yakin betul pada pengaruh dan wibawa kasta mereka untuk mengintimidasi rakyat biasa menerobos masuk.

Yesung menunduk menghindari akar pohon beringin besar yang menjuntai di hadapannya, sebelum menempelkan diri pada pagar puri yang terbuat dari bata merah dan tingginya mencapai dadanya. Ia mendesah lega karena dari apa yang bisa dilihatnya, benar-benar tidak ada manusia di sekitar pagar, maupun di dalam puri. Ia tahu bahwa bagian samping ini merupakan Pekandelan, yang merupakan tempat tinggal para abdi terpercaya kerajaan, dan dari sini ia hanya perlu mengarah ke selatan sekitar lima puluh meter untuk menemukan umbul idamannya itu.

Segera ia melangkah mundur guna mengambil ancang-ancang. Ia berhasil melompat ke atas pagar bata itu dan secepat kilat ia mendaratkan kedua kakinya di halaman dalam Puri Anom tanpa suara.

"Berhasil!" Yesung bergumam puas pada dirinya sendiri. Ia langsung mengamati sekeliling, dan ketika masih merasa aman, tanpa membuang waktu berlari menuju ke arah umbul berair jernih yang terlihat jelas dari situ.

Akhirnya penantian dan kerja kerasnya menyusup terbayar sudah. Umbul dengan luas sekitar dua puluh meter persegi itu dilapisi batu marmer di dasar dan sisi-sisinya, dengan tiga pancuran air berlambangkan burung garuda yang sedang mengembangkan sayap dengan gagah, yang terbuat dari batu marmer juga. Sejujurnya burung-burung batu itu sempat menciutkan nyali Yesung, karena membuatnya merasa diawasi oleh kekuatan kerajaan yang tak terlihat. Namun setelah memandang air jernih umbul, perasaan ngerinya berubah kembali menjadi rasa penasaran.

Tentu saja di tahun itu (abad ke-15) batu marmer merupakan suatu bentuk kemewahan yang tidak pernah terbayangkan bagi seorang pemuda berkasta sudra sepertinya. Warna krem terpantul dari segenap penjuru umbul, dan airnya yang jernih seperti mampu menggoda siapa pun yang sedang merasa kepanasan di siang itu untuk sekedar membasahi tubuh.

Yesung dengan cepat melucuti seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya sehingga tak ada selembar benang pun tersisa. Ia berasumsi bahwa benar-benar tidak akan ada orang yang datang ke situ, dan misalnya saja ada orang yang masuk ke dalam Puri Anom, umbul terlalu jauh untuk sekedar ditengok tanpa ada keperluan apapun. Meskipun demikian, ia tetap menyembunyikan seluruh pakaiannya di belakang sebuah pancuran burung garuda, sebagai langkah antisipasi. Rencananya, bila ia mendengar sedikit saja suara manusia, ia akan langsung lari sembunyi ke balik pancuran yang besarnya seukuran orang dewasa yang berjongkok itu.

Sepelan mungkin, tanpa menimbulkan suara, I Made Yesung melangkah menuruni tangga batu marmer umbul itu, yang semakin lama semakin dalam. Ia sedikit menyelam untuk memastikan kedalaman umbul, dan memastikan bahwa bagian terdalam sekitar dua meter.

"Ah segar sekali airnya, dingin…" Yesung mengangkat kepalanya dari air dan menggeleng-geleng sehingga air bermuncratan ke sekitarnya. Ia berdiri di kedalaman air sebatas dada dan kemudian meregangkan kedua tangannya dengan santai. "Beruntung sekali punya umbul seperti ini di rumah sendiri, aku iri pada para bangsawan," lagi-lagi ia menggumam. "Aku pasti akan sering sekali berendam di sini, airnya lebih dingin daripada di sungai."

Yesung berenang dari ujung ke ujung umbul berbentuk persegi panjang itu, membiarkan tubuh telanjangnya terpapar air dan sinar matahari yang cukup menyengat. Ia sangat suka berenang, dan menyelam merupakan salah satu keahliannya karena di Badung ia suka sekali bermain di sungai dekat banjarnya bersama teman-temannya dan mencari ikan. Meskipun di umbul Puri Anom ini tidak ada ikan, namun ornamen dan ukiran batu marmer di sekeliling umbul sangat menarik minatnya.

Setiap beberapa saat ia berhenti dan mengamati ukiran rumit yang memang hanya terdapat pada berbagai fasilitas kerajaan dan tidak ada di rumah orang biasa sepertinya. Ukiran-ukiran marmer itu umumnya bermotif tanaman menjalar yang dilengkapi bunga, namun di beberapa tempat, jika dlihat dengan teliti, akan ada ukiran gadis-gadis dan pria-pria muda tanpa busana yang agak memberi kesan erotis. Biasanya ukiran-ukiran tersebut tersembunyi dengan baik di balik ukiran tanaman, seolah mengilustrasikan pengalaman seksual yang mengasyikkan di tengah-tengah hutan dan pepohonan.

"Diam-diam mereka ini mesum juga ya," Yesung menggeleng takjub memandangi ukiran mungil seorang gadis yang telanjang bulat mengintip di balik bunga kenanga. Dengan penasaran ia terus berenang sepanjang sisi umbul untuk menemukan ukiran-ukiran erotis lainnya. Ia begitu asyik di dalam pengamatannya sehingga tidak menyadari langkah-langkah ringan seorang pangeran muda pemalas yang sedang lari dari kewajiban.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya SIwon merasa sangat asing berada di kediamannya sendiri dalam keadaan begitu kosong. Hal ini jarang terjadi dalam hidup Anak Agung Nyoman Siwon ini, karena biasanya walaupun ada aktivitas religius yang berlangsung, masih akan ada setidaknya beberapa dayang di sini. Namun karena persiapan ngaben dan pembuatan bade raksasa, seluruh dayang dikerahkan untuk membantu memasak di Puri Agung sehingga bahkan Pekandelan pun kosong melompong.

Terbayang dalam benaknya kesegaran air dalam umbul yang terbuat dari batu marmer itu. Pasti akan sangat nikmat terasa oleh tubuh pegalnya yang berkeringat. Di kalangan para pangeran dan puteri kerajaan Seragung memang umbul itu terkenal karena airnya yang lebih sejuk dibandingkan dengan pancuran yang ada di bale saren mereka masing-masing. Belum lagi warna krem pada airnya yang sangat menyegarkan mata.

Tanpa suara sang pangeran muda melangkah mengendap-endap menuju umbul, tetap siaga penuh karena takut akan ada orang yang memergoki. Karena itu bukan main kagetnya ia mendapati sesosok tubuh lelaki berada di dalam air umbul. Ia yakin itu seorang pria karena rambutnya yang pendek. Lelaki itu bertubuh mungil, dan tunggu sebentar, apakah ia benar-benar telanjang bulat di situ? Siwon sampai terbengong karena heran.

Siapa yang sempat berada di sini ketika semua saudara bangsawannya ada di Puri Agung? Ia tahu dengan pasti bahkan adik bungsunya Anak Ayu Jiwon yang berusia lima belas tahun pun ada di paon Puri Anom, tidak luput dari kewajiban. Dan jelas, hanya keluarga kerajaan yang boleh masuk ke dalam air umbul yang dianggap suci itu.

Keheranannya seketika sirna dan berubah menjadi perasaan aneh ketika melihat tubuh putih mulus yang polos itu berenang menyamping, dan pandangannya kemudian berfokus pada dua bongkah bulat dan halus yang mengintip dari kedalaman air. Tidak pernah sebelumnya Siwon begitu terpesona oleh bokong seorang lelaki! Ia sering sekali mandi bersama saudara-saudara lelakinya namun tidak ada bokong yang bentuknya sebulat, seputih dan _seindah_ apa yang ia lihat di hadapannya ini.

Tampaknya pria itu berusia awal belasan tahun, tubuhnya agak mirip anak kecil dan jelas ia sedang larut dalam pengamatannya atas ukiran-ukiran di umbul. Siwon memandanginya tanpa berkedip, bahkan seingatnya dayang-dayang yang pernah diintipnya mandi pun tidak _seindah_ itu, bahkan hanya dari belakang. Tiba-tiba pria mungil itu membalik badan dan dengan cueknya mulai berenang dengan gaya punggung sehingga kali ini, Siwon melihat seutuhnya tubuh bagian depan pria itu.

Siwon terkesiap melihat wajah yang begitu cantik untuk dimiliki seorang lelaki, dengan mata terpejam, bibir berwarna kemerahan yang mungil, hidung yang mancung dan pipi yang agak tembam. Sejenak ia meragukan bahwa sosok itu adalah seorang lelaki, namun ketika dilihatnya sesuatu di antara kedua paha sosok itu, yang tak diragukan lagi mirip dengan miliknya sendiri, juga dadanya yang rata, ia menjadi yakin.

Masih dengan desir aneh di dalam dadanya, ia mengamati sosok yang benar-benar tidak menyadari kehadirannya di ujung lain umbul itu. Tubuh putih mulus itu masih saja berenang dengan mata terpejam, kaki dan tangan bergerak dengan kelincahan sempurna renang gaya punggung. Akhirnya Siwon menyadari rasa gerah yang melingkupi tubuhnya saat ini sudah tidak lagi berasal dari keringat hasil kerja kerasnya beberapa jam ini ketika "adik kecil"nya mulai bangun dan berdiri.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi padaku? Dia laki-laki, bukan perempuan, tapi penisku berdiri seperti ini memandangnya?" Siwon menggumam.

Di sisi lain, I Made Yesung tiba-tiba merasa ada yang mengamatinya. Dalam sepersekian detik setelah ia melihat sosok gagah Anak Agung Nyoman Siwon sang pangeran muda dari ujung matanya, ia merasa jantungnya bagai berhenti berdetak dan meloncat keluar dari tubuhnya.

Dalam sekejap berbagai kemungkinan terburuk terbayang di benaknya, ia dipukuli, kemudian dimasukkan dalam penjara sampai akhirnya dipenggal, lalu bagaimana dengan kakaknya, Kangin? Apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Tentu saja ia akan dianggap ikut bertanggung jawab karena membiarkan adiknya yang sudra itu mandi di dalam pemandian para ksatria?

Yesung langsung berenang secepat yang ia bisa ke arah pancuran garuda di mana ia tadi menyembunyikan pakaiannya, namun ternyata sang bangsawan mengalahkannya sampai ke tujuannya dengan berlari di tepi umbul.

Ketika ia mengangkat kepala dari air, dengan jantung berdebar sangat keras, tidak terpikirkan sama sekali olehnya bahwa pria yang mengamatinya dari ujung lain umbul tadi sudah sampai di hadapannya. Kilau emas pakaian Siwon tertangkap retina Yesung dan bagai gerak lambat, dipandangnya wajah pria yang berdiri berkacak pinggang di tepi umbul itu.

Jika saja keadaan tidak segawat ini, pasti Yesung akan mengagumi betapa tampannya wajah yang ia pandang saat ini. Alis tebal, tulang pipi dan hidung yang tinggi, senyum berlesung pipit yang _menyeramkan_ …

"Berani sekali kau masuk ke dalam umbul khusus untuk para ksatria, hmm?" Siwon berkata dengan suara yang dibuat segagah mungkin, seperti saat ia sedang mempesona para dayang. "Dan lagi… telanjang bulat! Tidak tahukah kau itu dilarang di dalam umbul ini?"

Yesung, saking terkejut dan takutnya, seketika pingsan begitu saja di dalam air. Tubuhnya terjatuh, tergelincir dengan kecepatan mengkhawatirkan ke dasar umbul.

Siwon, yang semula hanya berniat iseng kepada pria mungil yang ternyata semakin cantik saat menatap matanya itu, membelalak karena terkejut melihat Yesung yang tenggelam ke dasar umbul. Kedua tangan pria muda itu terangkat ke atas dan matanya terpejam, namun yang benar-benar membuat Siwon khawatir hingga refleks terjun ke dalam umbul adalah kedua kaki Yesung yang mulai mengambang ke permukaan sementara kepalanya menuju ke bawah.

"Yak! Kau kenapa?"

Siwon segera menyelam dan menarik tubuh polos itu dari bawah permukaan air. Dengan susah payah, Siwon menarik lengan pria muda itu ke atas dan menyeretnya ke tepi umbul. Agak sulit berenang dengan menyeret orang yang pingsan seperti itu, apalagi Siwon masih berpakaian lengkap ala bangsawan yang berwarna keemasan, beserta udengnya. Namun untungnya meskipun tidak terlalu jago berenang dan menyelam, Siwon masih memiliki tenaga yang cukup besar untuk menyeret tubuh yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

Sang pangeran muda berhasil mencapai kedalaman yang cukup dangkal di mana sekiranya pria aneh di depannya yang pingsan ini bisa berdiri begitu sadar nanti. Ia segera mengguncang-guncangkan kepala Yesung, memeganginya pada kedua pipinya dan setelah beberapa detik pria cantik itu membuka mata perlahan.

"Ah! Ampuni hamba, ampuni hamba!" Yesung dengan panik langsung meracau begitu sadar dan melihat wajah Siwon yang begitu dekat di depan matanya. "Hamba memang salah! Hamba mohon biarkan hamba pergi!" ia mencoba meronta dan secara refleks Siwon melepaskannya.

Dalam sepersekian detik yang menentukan itu, tertangkap oleh mata Yesung tepian umbul dari marmer yang begitu dekat. Dan meskipun seluruh tulang belulangnya terasa seolah luluh karena takut, nalurinya untuk kabur dan bertahan hidup begitu kuat saat itu. Secepat kilat ia mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas permukaan dengan bertumpu pada tepi umbul, namun seketika tangan sang pangeran menyambar pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Tidak semudah itu!" Siwon menyeringai.

Yesung kembali melemas, kini ia sadar sudah percuma berusaha meloloskan diri dari cengkeraman pria yang jelas-jelas seorang bangsawan ini. Hidupnya, dan kakaknya, sudah dipastikan akan segera tamat.

Air mata langsung membanjiri wajah Yesung dan ia mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pandangan ingin tahu Siwon di depannya. Benar, bangsawan yang tidak dikenalnya ini memandanginya dengan tajam, dan itu semakin membuat Yesung merasa tidak berdaya.

"Katakan, siapa dirimu? Kenapa berani sekali masuk ke dalam umbul suci Puri Anom?" Siwon bertanya, dalam hati mulai merasa kasihan melihat air mata Yesung yang terus mengalir dari kepalanya yang tertunduk.

Yesung hanya menggeleng dan mendesah ketakutan. Saat ini yang terpikirkan dalam benaknya adalah untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya yang sebenarnya guna melindungi sang kakak Kangin.

"Siapa namamu!" bentak Siwon kali ini, walaupun setengah hati melihat tubuh kurus di hadapannya bergetar dan menahan isakan.

Yesung masih hanya menggeleng-geleng dengan panik sehingga Siwon akhirnya kehilangan kesabaran. Diangkatnya wajah pria mungil di hadapannya itu dengan mencengkeram dagunya, memaksanya menatapnya.

"Kau… harus dihukum," Siwon melotot pada wajah cantik pria di hadapannya.

Perlahan Yesung membuka mata. Sudah siap akan kemungkinan terburuk: dicekik, ditenggelamkan, atau dipukuli misalnya. Ia benar-benar dalam keadaan tidak bisa melawan karena tubuh bangsawan di hadapannya itu jauh lebih besar darinya, belum lagi cengkeraman tangan kekar pria itu begitu kuat melingkari pinggangnya.

"Am… ampun, Gusti," dan Yesung langsung menyembah, mengatupkan kedua tangannya di hadapan dadanya. "Hamba… nama hamba Ketut Jongwoon," Yesung menyebutkan nama yang pertama kali melintas dalam benaknya. Ketut Jongwoon adalah nama seorang temannya di Badung. Masih tidak berani menatap wajah Siwon, Yesung hanya memandangi sebagian perut rata Siwon yang tidak tertutupi kain emasnya.

Harus diakuinya tubuh bangsawan muda di hadapannya itu sungguh bagus. Tidak terlalu kekar namun perutnya berbentuk _six pack_ yang padat dan indah, kedua lengannya dihiasi tonjolan otot yang mengagumkan namun tidak berlebihan seperti kakaknya, misalnya. Belum pernah ada lelaki lain yang dilihat Yesung dalam hidupnya yang bertubuh sebagus itu.

"Ketut Jongwoon, huh? Jadi kau sudra?"

Yesung hanya mengangguk lemas.

"Lancang sekali kau, sudra! Kau harus dihukum!" Siwon berteriak kini, memaksa Yesung membuka matanya dengan kengerian yang amat sangat terpatri di wajahnya.

"Ampun… Gusti, hamba mohon biarkan hamba pergi," Yesung berkata terbata, kini menatap Siwon dengan memelas, memohon belas kasihan. "Hamba memang salah, hamba berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi, dan… hamba akan pergi dari Seragung selamanya," Yesung meracau tidak karuan.

Siwon yang semula mulai merasa jengkel, menjadi terjerat oleh mata sipit yang indah di hadapannya itu. Banjir air mata justru membuat kedua mata itu semakin indah baginya. Perlahan, ia mulai menyadari betapa intimnya posisi mereka berdua saat ini. Tangannya masih mencengkeram pinggang ramping itu, dan ia mampu merasakan penis Yesung menekan pakaiannya di dalam air.

Ketut Jongwoon begitu… lembut dirasakan olehnya, dan sangat menggairahkan.

Lihat saja bibir merah yang bergetar itu, yang mulai digigiti Yesung dan wajah yang merona karena panik…

Tanpa sadar tangan Siwon yang mencengkeram pinggang Yesung merambat ke bawah, menyentuh dua bongkahan kenyal yang tadi sempat menyandera perhatiannya.

Yesung langsung membelalak merasakan apa yang Siwon lakukan kepadanya. Namun satu-satunya hal yang terlintas di pikirannya adalah bahwa Siwon akan menenggelamkannya begitu saja dan kemudian membuang jasadnya entah kemana…

Maka Yesung hanya pasrah, karena dipikirnya, bila sang bangsawan membunuhnya saat itu juga, paling tidak Kangin tidak akan terlibat masalah nantinya.

"Untuk ukuran laki-laki, dan sudra, kau sangat indah, kau tahu?" tiba-tiba Siwon berkata serak, memecahkan lamunan Yesung tentang kehidupan di alam baka yang dikiranya akan segera dialaminya.

"Hah?" hanya itu yang sempat diucapkan Yesung sebelum Siwon akhirnya kehilangan kendali saat memandangi bibir merahnya.

Anak Agung Nyoman Siwon tidak dapat mempercayai dirinya saat ini, berada di dalam umbul Puri Anom dengan seorang pria sudra yang sangat cantik, yang telanjang bulat di dalam pelukannya, yang membuatnya lepas kontrol dan dengan cepat mencium bibir merah itu begitu saja.

"Umppphh…" Yesung bagai tersambar petir ketika bangsawan muda yang tampan di hadapannya ini mencium bibirnya dengan beringas, dan mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada tubuhnya sehingga mereka sama sekali tidak berjarak. Hanya terpisahkan kain endek keemasan Siwon semata.

Bibir Yesung, atau Ketut Jongwoon di mata Siwon, terasa sangat manis dan kenyal di bibirnya. Ia belum pernah mencium seorang lelaki sebelumnya, namun dayang-dayang yang pernah diciumnya paksa dalam keadaan mabuk saja juga tidak senikmat ini, padahal mereka _wanita_.

Yesung tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang terjadi, apakah bangsawan ini menciumnya untuk membuatnya kehabisan nafas? Sungguh metode yang aneh untuk membunuh, bukan?

Siwon bagai kerasukan, mengulum bibir bawah Yesung, dan membuat Yesung refleks mencoba mendorong tubuh SIwon menjauh dengan tangannya. Ia berhasil membuat Siwon melepaskan ciuman mereka, dan segera, sekali lagi menunduk dan menghaturkan sembah.

"Bunuh saja hamba, Gusti, hidup hamba toh tidak berharga dan sebatang kara," Yesung, masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi karena kepolosannya, masih saja berpikir untuk melindungi Kangin. Tidak dirasakannya sesuatu milik Siwon yang menegang di bawah sana sebagai akibat dari kedekatan posisi tubuh mereka berdua, atau satu tangan sang bangsawan yang meremas-remas bokong kenyalnya dengan gemas, atau pandangan penuh gairah yang dilancarkan Siwon padanya.

"Hah, bunuh?" Siwon kini balik terperangah, tangannya berhenti melakukan aktivitas erotis di bawah sana. "Kenapa bunuh?" dia bertanya dengan bodoh.

Yesung seketika merasa lega melihat reaksi SIwon, yang ternyata tidak sepintar atau sejahat yang diduganya. Meskipun demikian, ia tahu nyawanya masih dalam bahaya dan dengan cepat ia meronta kembali dari pelukan Siwon. Mencoba naik ke tepi umbul dan kabur secepat kilat karena dikiranya Siwon telah lengah.

"Yak!" Siwon kini menarik tangan Yesung dan kali ini, dengan kekuatan yang lebih dari sebelumnya sehingga Yesung benar-benar tidak bisa melawan lagi. "Jangan kabur! Kau harus kuhukum!"

Yesung sudah menutup mata, bersiap untuk hukuman berat yang akan menimpanya dan kakaknya, namun yang ia rasakan justru Siwon menciumi lehernya, dan lagi-lagi mencengkeram pinggangnya erat.

"Gus… Gusti?" panggil Yesung lemah.

Siwon tidak lagi berpikir, yang mampu dilihatnya hanyalah leher putih polos yang terbuka di hadapannya, dan ia begitu mengagumi kelembutan kulit pria muda di hadapannya itu sehingga terus menciuminya, bahkan menjilatinya.

"Apa yang Gusti lakukan?" Yesung menjerit kini, begitu menyadari bahwa Siwon sedang dilanda nafsu. Belum lagi sesuatu yang tegang dan menekan tubuh telanjangnya di bawah sana.

"Diam," Siwon menggumam.

Belum pernah Siwon merasakan senikmat ini mencium orang lain. Dayang-dayangnya, yang semuanya wanita, tidak pernah membuatnya merasa sepanas, dan sepenasaran ini. Dan lagi, tidak ada dari dayangnya yang se _cantik_ Ketut Jongwoon, setidaknya di matanya saat ini.

Perlahan Yesung mulai merasakan nikmat atas perlakuan Siwon yang menyentuh setiap senti lehernya dengan bibir dan lidahnya. Belum pernah ia menerima perlakuan seperti ini dari siapa pun. Siwon bahkan mulai mengulum jakun Yesung, menghisap-hisapnya dan tanpa sadar Yesung mendesah.

"Ah…"

Tangan Siwon membelai-belai punggung Yesung di dalam air, dan satu tangan Yesung pun tanpa sadar, telah terkalung di sekitar leher Siwon. Satu tangan Yesung yang lain mencengkeram bahu berotot Siwon, menyalurkan nikmat yang dirasakannya sebagai akibat dari "serangan" Siwon pada lehernya, dan sentuhan lembut pada punggungnya. Mata keduanya terpejam dan perlahan ciuman Siwon merambat turun ke bahu Yesung.

"Gus…" panggil Yesung lemah.

Kini bahkan Yesung merasakan penisnya mulai menegang. Dihimpit tubuh Siwon yang sangat tampan dan mendapatkan perlakuan erotis seperti itu, membuat Yesung yang polos pun tidak kuasa melakukan perlawanan.

Siwon mendorong tubuh Yesung ke tepi umbul sambil masih menciumi pundaknya. Punggung Yesung kini tersandar di dinding marmer umbul itu dan ia masih hanya bisa mendesah. Tangan Siwon kini berpindah, bergerilya ke bagian depan tubuh Yesung, menyentuh setiap senti perut rata Yesung, mengirimkan getaran aneh yang semakin membuat Yesung tegang di bawah sana.

"Apa kau sebenarnya perempuan? Kau… lembut dan kau… nikmat…" Siwon mengerang, kini mulai menyentuh paha Yesung yang tidak bercela.

Yesung hanya menggeleng sambil mendesah, tangannya sendiri kini ikut merayap, menyentuh kulit punggung Siwon yang lembut dan padat karena otot.

Sesaat kemudian Yesung terkesiap saat satu tangan Siwon mulai menyentuh penisnya.

"Gus!" sontak ia mendorong Siwon dengan segenap kekuatannya, kenikmatan yang semula sempat dirasakannya berubah menjadi perasaan ngeri.

"Aku tahu, kau laki-laki, dan aku juga laki-laki," Siwon menarik kembali Yesung pada lehernya dan mulai lagi menciumi bibir lembut pria sudra itu. "Tapi bukannya itu bagus? Kau tidak bisa hamil…"

"Gusti pasti sakit!" suara Yesung meninggi penuh ketakutan, namun ia tidak bisa melepaskan pegangan Siwon pada lehernya.

Tak terbayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon padanya sekarang, Yesung memang masih benar-benar polos. Mencium seorang gadis pun tak pernah terlintas di dalam pikirannya, dan kini, ia diciumi seorang pria? Seorang bangsawan, lebih tepatnya, dan di dalam umbul suci Puri Anom Seragung? Dunia serasa berhenti berputar bagi Yesung.

"Gus, hamba mohon berhenti…" Yesung berbisik saat Siwon mulai mengulum cuping telinga kirinya. "Ini salah, Gus…"

"Ketut Jongwoon," tiba-tiba sang bangsawan menghentikan aktivitas gilanya. "Tidak mengertikah kau?" Siwon memandang wajah ngeri Yesung sambil menyeringai. "Hidupmu ada di tanganku sekarang, aku bisa melakukan apapun, kuulangi, apapun, kepadamu dan jika kau melawan, kau akan mengalami nasib yang membuatmu meminta tidak pernah dilahirkan."

Kini Yesung benar-benar terisak, ia benar-benar tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Telah dipastikan keadaannya saat ini yang terhimpit Siwon dan dinding umbul sudah benar-benar di ujung tanduk, dan bahaya masih tidak akan lepas darinya, apapun bentuk bahaya itu. Ia kini benar-benar menyesali keputusan bodohnya untuk menyusup ke dalam umbul Puri Anom, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Kangin, lebih dari nasibnya sendiri.

Siwon kembali menciumi leher Yesung dengan beringas, meninggalkan jejak-jejak kemerahan sebagai hasil gigitannya di seluruh permukaan leher Yesung. Dan walaupun setengah mati merasakan takut, lama-lama Yesung kembali merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa atas perlakuan itu.

"Euhhh…" tubuh Yesung melemas dan Siwon merasakan peluang untuk memanfaatkan keadaan Yesung yang mulai kalah oleh nafsu.

Namun saat ia menengok ke atas sebagai reaksi atas erangan Yesung, ia melihat ekspresi Yesung yang penuh kengerian dan air mata.

Siwon seolah tersentak dan akal sehatnya mulai kembali.

Apa yang ia lakukan? Benarkah ia akan memaksakan hasratnya pada seorang rakyat jelata, dan yang lebih penting lagi, seorang pria? Apakah ia sudah gila?

Siwon tahu selama ini ia sudah sangat lalai dalam hidupnya, suka mabuk-mabukan, melecehkan para dayang, tidak pernah melakukan puja harian, namun rasanya memperkosa seseorang sudah benar-benar kelewat batas. Apalagi ini adalah seorang pria. Lagipula, tak terbayangkan olehnya apa yang bisa dilakukannya dalam hubungan seks dengan pria!

Siwon merasa sangat buruk seketika itu juga, dan ia melepaskan Ketut Jongwoon dari himpitannya dan segera meninggalkan pria yang cantik itu.

Yesung tidak menyangka sama sekali Siwon akan melepaskannya, bahkan meninggalkannya pergi begitu saja. Tidak dapat dicerna oleh pikiran lugunya apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya, apa yang terjadi pada _tubuh_ nya, yang bereaksi sedemikian rupa atas perlakuan aneh sang bangsawan padanya…

Siwon sudah setengah langkah keluar dari umbul, menaiki undakan dalam air menuju permukaan, ketika ia mendadak berhenti.

"Pergilah, Ketut Jongwoon. Anggap saja ini semua tidak pernah terjadi," dan tanpa menoleh lagi, sang pangeran tampan pergi dari lingkungan umbul dan menghilang ke dalam puri.

Dengan perasaan hampa yang aneh dan desiran di dadanya, Yesung hanya mampu memandangi punggung Siwon yang berlalu dalam diam.

Ia masih larut dalam lamunannya beberapa menit kemudian, dan saat tersadar, ia melihat tangannya berkerut-kerut karena terlalu lama berada di dalam air. Namun yang lebih aneh lagi, penisnya masih tegang, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dialaminya sebelum ini seumur hidupnya.

.

.

.

I Made Yesung memasuki rumahnya dengan perasaan aneh di hati dan tubuhnya. Sungguh ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, mengapa penisnya tegang hingga kini karena perlakuan sang bangsawan tak bernama tadi, dan mengapa hatinya sangat perih ketika pria tampan itu mengusirnya dengan dingin dan meninggalkannya begitu saja?

Wajah sang bangsawan masih terus terirat dalam benaknya, tak dapat dipungkiri Yesung telah terpesona kepada pria itu. Aneh, bukan, bagaimana ia bisa terpesona pada seorang pria? Bukannya seharusnya, dari pengalamannya yang terbatas, pria seharusnya hanya terpesona pada wanita?

Rumahnya yang kosong membuat hati dan pikiran Yesung semakin kalut. Ingin sekali ia bertanya kepada seseorang, akan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Ingin ia bercerita pada Putu Jongjin, sahabat dekatnya di Badung, namun Badung terlalu jauh. Dan tidak mungkin kakaknya boleh tahu soal ini, sesuatu mengatakan padanya bahwa Kangin tidak akan senang mendengar apa yang sudah terjadi, walaupun nyatanya Yesung kembali dalam keadaan sehat dan selamat.

Ah, bicara soal selamat… kini Yesung mulai merasa cemas. Bagaimana jika bangsawan tadi, siapa pun dia, akan mencarinya, dan menemukannya kemudian menghukumnya?

"Aku harus pergi dari sini," Yesung mendesah, air mata mulai lagi mengalir di pipinya. "Bli Kangin bisa dalam bahaya jika aku masih di sini…"

Dengan lesu Yesung mulai mengumpulkan barang-barangnya, yang tidak seberapa, dan membungkusnya dalam kain khusus yang dimilikinya untuk keperluan itu. Delapan bulan lalu ia tiba di banjar ini, Seragung, dengan membawa buntalan serupa, dan tidak pernah disangkanya ia harus pergi dari situ dalam keadaan seperti ini. Rasa perih di lehernya, rasa sakit di bagian bawahnya akibat hasrat yang mendadak berhenti, hatinya yang terluka karena ditinggal begitu saja oleh pria yang mempesonanya dan membuainya… namun juga membahayakan hidupnya.

Yesung menangis saat makan, makan terakhirnya di Seragung. Ia memikirkan kegagalannya menemani Kangin, kegagalannya sebagai adik yang baik dengan membahayakan hidup kakaknya. Sejujurnya ia tidak nafsu makan, malah ia ingin muntah karena kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

Masih saja terbayang olehnya ciuman bangsawan misterius tadi, wajah tampannya, tubuh indahnya, dan kesempatan yang diberikan pria itu untuknya pergi, yang anehnya malah menghasilkan perasaan terluka di hatinya.

Tapi ia butuh makan, karena ia harus segera menempuh perjalanan jauh ke Badung, kembali ke rumah orang tuanya. Bahkan tanpa sempat berpamitan pada sang bli.

.

.

.

Anak Agung Nyoman Siwon membanting kendi araknya ke lantai bale sarennya hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Pecahannya ada yang menancap di kakinya, menimbulkan rasa perih dan darah pun mulai mengalir dari luka itu.

Namun luka di kakinya tidak sebanding dengan apa yang dirasakannya di dalam hatinya.

Ia hampir saja memperkosa seorang pria sudra, pria yang lancang, namun polos dan begitu indah. Seingatnya, belum pernah ia kehilangan kontrol sampai seperti itu.

Melecehkan dayang sering dilakukannya, namun itu semua hanya dilakukannya dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Hampir-hampir ia tidak ingat kalau saja Anak Agung Ketut Donghae tidak mencaci makinya habis-habisan saat ia dipergoki. Sudah ada tiga dayang Puri Anom yang mengundurkan diri karena Siwon, dan itu karena ia melecehkan mereka. Tentu saja Donghae melindungi rahasia itu, dan para dayang yang terlibat terlalu takut untuk buka mulut dan memilih pergi diam-diam.

Tapi bagaimana dengan pria tadi?

Siwon tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, perasaan terombang-ambing oleh hasrat dan penyesalan. Dia sudah melukai seorang pria yang telah menggetarkan jantungnya pada pandangan pertama, dan walaupun pria itu tidak sepenuhnya tidak bersalah, ia tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Aaaaarrrggghhhh!" Siwon melampiaskan frustrasinya dengan teriakan, kemudian membanting diri ke ranjangnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian kedua penjaga gerbang bentar Puri Anom menyerbu masuk ke kamar sang pangeran, dengan raut wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

"Gusti, ada apa?"

"Astaga, Gusti berdarah!"

Kedua penjaga itu bergegas mendekati Siwon, menghindari pecahan kendi yang bertebaran di lantai. "Gusti, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Gusti begini?" Tanya salah satu penjaga. "Ambilkan air dan kain untuk membersihkan luka Gusti!" perintahnya pada rekannya.

Sang rekan mengangguk, kemudian bergegas keluar, mencari peralatan yang diperlukan.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" teriak Siwon tiba-tiba, dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Gus, tapi lukanya…"

"Pergi!" bentak Siwon kasar, masih tanpa membuka mata.

"Ampun Gus, baik, hamba pergi dulu," sang penjaga menyerah karena takut. "Kalau ada perlu, panggil saja kami ya Gus. Kami bertanggung jawab atas Gusti selama Gusti di dalam Puri."

Siwon termenung beberapa saat lamanya di atas ranjangnya. Ini sudah waktunya makan siang namun ia merasa terlalu jijik pada dirinya sendiri untuk makan. Ia tadi sudah menyuruh pergi seorang dayang yang mengantarkan makan siangnya, yang diutus oleh Donghae. Tampaknya sang sepupu sudah mengetahui keadaan _bad mood_ Siwon siang itu, yang bukannya tidak biasa.

Akhirnya, tercetus dalam benak Siwon untuk mencari pria sudra tadi, Ketut Jongwoon, untuk meminta maaf atas perlakuan bejatnya di umbul tadi. Tak ada hal lain di pikirannya selain pria muda tercantik yang pernah dilihatnya itu, dan perasaan bersalah dan jijik pada diri sendiri itu mungkin hanya bisa dikurangi dengan meminta maaf pada sang "korban" yang hanya merupakan anak kecil yang polos.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Siwon keluar dari bale sarennya dan melangkah menuju gerbang bentar.

"Ya, apa kau tahu siapa itu Ketut Jongwoon, dan di mana ia tinggal?" sang pangeran muda menanyai penjaga gerbang yang tadi menawarkan diri untuk mengobatinya.

Sang penjaga menghaturkan sembah pada sang junjungan muda sebelum mengerutkan kening dan memandang Siwon dengan agak terintimidasi. "Maaf Gusti, hamba tidak pernah mendengar nama Ketut Jongwoon sebelumnya."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau tahu seorang Ketut Jongwoon?" Siwon bertanya pada penjaga satunya.

Yang ditanya menyembah dan menggeleng, "Tidak tahu, Gusti."

"Bukannya kalian orang banjar sini? Kok bisa tidak tahu Ketut Jongwoon?" Siwon menggerutu kesal.

"Maaf Gus, kalau boleh tahu, memang Gus tahu Ketut Jongwoon ini dari mana? Kami kenal hampir semua orang di banjar ini, apalagi jika itu laki-laki…" penjaga yang pertama bertanya balik padanya.

Pertanyaan itu mengorek luka di hati Siwon yang baru saja ia coba kubur.

"Ah, sudah, lupakan. Aku pergi dulu saja," jawab sang pangeran ketus.

Kedua penjaga itu geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan pangeran muda mereka.

"Untung dia bukan penerus takhta, ya."

Bukannya kembali meneruskan kewajibannya di Puri Agung, Anak Agung Nyoman Siwon justru berjalan luntang-lantung tanpa arah di sepanjang jalan utama banjar.

Di jalan banyak pekerja yang membawa berbagai peralatan pertukangan, jelas untuk membuat bade, juga gadis-gadis yang membawa bertampah-tampah makanan untuk sesaji. Namun mereka semua terlalu takut untuk menyapa sang pangeran, yang hampir-hampir tidak pernah terlihat berkeliaran di banjar itu selama ini. Tentu saja karena selama ini ia hanya bergaul dengan para bangsawan di lingkungan purinya, dan berbagai fasilitas hidup tersedia di dalam Puri Anom, lengkap dengan orang-orang yang bersedia melakukan apa pun permintaannya. Siwon tidak pernah merasa perlu bergaul di banjar sebelumnya.

Beberapa orang yang ditanyainya di jalan tidak pernah tahu Ketut Jongwoon sama sekali, dan akhirnya Siwon menyimpulkan bahwa Ketut Jongwoon mungkin memang bukan identitas asli pemuda yang menawan hatinya itu. Masuk akal bukan jika ia berbohong karena jelas nyawanya tadi terancam?

Siwon merasa bodoh dan jahat di saat bersamaan. Bodoh karena tidak menyadari kebohongan itu lebih awal, dan jahat karena membuat orang pertama yang menyentuh hatinya terpaksa berbohong untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya ia berpapasan dengan dua orang pemuda sudra kembar yang bekerja sama membawa sebuah tangga dari bambu. Sudah pasti mereka juga menuju Puri Agung.

"Ya, apa kalian tahu seorang pemuda, dengan rambut pendek lurus berponi ke depan, bermata sipit, dan berbibir merah? Kira-kira tingginya setelingaku ini," sang pangeran menghentikan langkah kedua pemuda itu.

"Maaf, Gus?" pemuda yang berjalan di depan, yang tak lain adalah Ketut Changmin, balas bertanya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Hmm, sepertinya hamba tahu siapa yang Gusti maksud," pria muda yang di belakang kini menjawab. "Sepertinya Gusti membicarakan I Made Yesung?" Ketut Kyuhyun berusaha membantu sebisanya.

Benar dugaan Siwon, memang pemuda cantik tadi memberinya identitas palsu. Pada saat bersamaan ia merasa bersalah, sekaligus lega karena tampaknya berhasil menemukan titik terang.

"Sepertinya memang dia, nah di mana ia tinggal?" Siwon bertanya lagi dengan antusias.

"Rumahnya masih lurus terus sekitar seratus meter, Gus, nanti ada pohon petai, nah rumahnya di sebelah pohon petai itu," kali ini Changmin yang menimbrung.

"Wah, apa dia dalam masalah, Gus?" Kyuhyun menyeringai. Teman mendapat masalah? Kyuhyun akan jadi orang yang paling bahagia, apalagi jika itu si bodoh Made Yesung.

"Bukan urusanmu," sahut Siwon. Ia tidak menyukai nada bicara pemuda itu. "Terima kasih atas informasinya, aku pergi dulu."

Ketut Kyuhyun dan Changmin saling bertukar pandang heran, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan dengan gembira seperti biasa.

Pangeran muda itu meneruskan langkahnya, dan masih beberapa puluh meter dari pohon petai yang dimaksud ketika ia melihat sesosok tubuh mungil keluar dari gerbang bentar rumah di samping pohon petai itu.

Tak salah lagi, itu pria yang dicarinya. Siwon segera berlari menuju ke arah pemuda itu, yang berjalan menjauh darinya dengan pelan sambil menunduk. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Anak Agung Nyoman Siwon menyadari bahwa I Made Yesung—jika benar itu namanya—membawa sebuah buntalan berwarna putih di tangannya. Buntalan itu cukup besar, dan kali ini Siwon tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengerti apa artinya itu.

"Made Yesung!" tanpa pikir panjang Siwon berseru.

Sungguh, Siwon tidak berpikir bahwa teriakannya akan sangat menakutkan bagi pemuda yang sudah sangat dekat di depannya namun membelakanginya itu.

Yesung segera membanting buntalannya di jalan dan berbalik untuk bersujud di kaki sang bangsawan, bahkan tanpa memandang wajah Siwon sama sekali. Pasti ia mengenali suara Siwon.

"Gus, hamba mau pergi, ampuni hamba, biarkan hamba hidup… hamba berjanji tidak akan pernah kembali lagi kemari…" lagi, Yesung terisak di tanah, terlalu kalut dan takut.

Siwon segera berlutut untuk meraih tubuh mungil yang bersujud di tanah itu. Ia begitu saja memeluk sang pria mungil yang gemetar dalam isak tangis dan jelas-jelas ketakutan setengah mati.

"Hentikan, hentikan, Made Yesung, kumohon."

Siwon membawa tubuh lemas di hadapannya untuk bangkit dari posisi mereka di tanah, dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Malah, kali ini Yesung yang dengan paniknya mencoba lagi untuk melepaskan diri dari sosok sang pangeran.

"Gus, hamba akan menyingkir… tidak akan kembali lagi ke sini, ampuni hamba, Gus," cerocos Yesung panik.

"Diamlah, ayo kita bicara di rumahmu saja," Siwon memandang Yesung dengan lembut.

Sayangnya, pandangan lembutnya sama sekali tidak tertangkap mata Yesung yang masih histeris. Siwon memungut buntalan Yesung yang jatuh di tanah tadi dan menggandeng sang pemuda yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu menuju ke rumahnya sendiri.

Yesung terlalu takut untuk memberontak dan membantah, karena kini tampak jelas bangsawan tampan itu sudah tahu jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Tidak ada gunanya mencoba kabur lagi, Kangin sudah jelas terpapar bahaya saat ini. Jika ia kabur, sang kakak-lah yang akan dalam bahaya lebih besar. Saat ini, ia harus bertanggung jawab.

Siwon membuka gerbang bentar rumah Yesung dan Kangin, yang semula sudah tertutup. Begitu sampai di bale dauh (ruang penerimaan tamu) rumah yang tidak terlalu besar itu, Siwon membawa Yesung untuk duduk. Yesung masih saja menunduk namun kini ia menggigiti kuku-kuku tangan kanannya, dan Siwon memperhatikannya dengan penyesalan sekaligus gemas.

"Berapa usiamu? Kenapa kau menggigiti kukumu seperti itu?" SIwon membuka percakapan dengan suara selembut mungkin. Ia tidak ingin menambah ketakutan Yesung.

"Gus, apa… apa hamba akan dipenjara? Hamba bersedia menerimanya, Gus, itu memang sudah pantas bagi hamba, tapi mohon Gusti jangan hukum kakak hamba, dia tidak terlibat dan tidak bersalah, Gus…" bukannya menjawab, Yesung malah lanjut meracau. Sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa penyebutan kakaknya justru dapat membahayakan nyawa yang bersangkutan, dan bahwa Siwon bahkan tidak tahu sama sekali ia punya kakak.

"Tenanglah, tidak, tidak, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu, Made Yesung," suara kalem Siwon justru membuat pria di hadapannya membelalak lagi dengan tidak percaya. "Justru, aku ke sini untuk meminta maaf atas perlakuan tak senonohku padamu tadi," pandangan Siwon akhirnya jatuh pada bercak-bercak merah yang mulai membiru di leher Yesung.

"Apa mak…" Yesung tiba-tiba berhenti bicara dan wajahnya merona, sangat merah. Ia menunduk lagi untuk menyembunyikannya.

Sangat cantik di mata Siwon.

"Kalau kau belum tahu, aku Anak Agung Nyoman Siwon," Siwon kembali bersuara, masih saja memandangi wajah Yesung yang telah menyihirnya sedemikian rupa.

Yesung terkesiap, dan pandangan mata mereka berdua bertemu kali ini. Selama beberapa detik, mereka berdua sama-sama tak kuasa mengalihkan pandangan.

Yesung telah membuat masalah dengan seorang pangeran, yang merupakan anak kandung Raja Seragung. Ia tidak menyangka Siwon adalah orang se _penting_ itu. Namun ia sungguh tampan, bukan? Yesung merasa tersesat menatap mata sang pangeran, namun segera merasa begitu rendah untuk beradu pandang dengan pria itu. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan menghaturkan sembah lagi.

"Maafkan hamba yang gagal mengenali Pangeran," Yesung menunduk dalam-dalam.

Siwon mengangkat dagu Yesung dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Hentikan. Aku tidak pantas menerima sembahmu," ditatapnya lagi mata sipit yang sangat indah itu. Berusaha menahannya untuk beradu pandang lebih lama namun masih dengan dagunya di jari Siwon, Yesung melempar pandangan ke arah lain. "Maafkan aku, tadi aku sungguh kelewat batas. Aku lepas kontrol…"

"Hamba yang salah, berenang dalam umbul Puri Anom, Pangeran, hamba sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa malah Pangeran yang minta maaf," Yesung berkata lirih, masih tidak mau memandang Siwon.

"Kau tidak mengerti tadi aku hampir… hampir… melakukan 'itu' padamu?" Siwon melepaskan dagu Yesung dengan frustrasi. Pemuda ini sungguh polos!

"'Itu' apa, Pangeran?" Yesung bertanya lagi dengan bodoh. Namun ekspresinya justru terlihat sangat menggemaskan bagi Siwon.

"Tadi aku menciummu paksa, itu… itu yang kumaksud," Siwon terpaksa memperhalus bahasanya karena tampaknya pemuda di hadapannya masih belum mengerti sama sekali akan interaksi seksual.

Lagi, mereka beradu pandang saat Yesung melirik wajah sang pangeran sekilas.

"Oh," Yesung tampak paham kali ini.

"Dan maafkan aku menyentuh… menyentuh, anu…" Siwon tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena begitu malu.

Yesung kembali merona sangat merah, dan ia kembali menggigiti kuku tangan kanannya.

"Apa itu sakit?" Siwon bertanya, setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam dalam kecanggungan.

"Eh?" Yesung tidak mengerti.

"Yang di lehermu," ucap Siwon pelan. "Sekarang warnanya agak biru. Apa itu sakit?"

"Ah, ini?" Yesung berhenti menggigiti kukunya, dan menyentuh bekas-bekas kuluman Siwon pada lehernya tanpa sadar. "Iya, perih… tapi tidak apa-apa."

"Kau harus tahu, aku… aku tidak tahu kenapa tadi aku lepas kontrol seperti itu. Kau pria pertama yang membuatku merasa seperti ini, Made Yesung. Malah, sepertinya kau _manusia_ pertama yang membuatku merasa seperti ini."

"Hamba tidak mengerti," kebingungan tampak jelas di wajah Yesung yang agak tembam itu.

"Kau membuatku terpesona. Kau begitu cantik, begitu… indah, walaupun kau laki-laki. Aku begitu ingin menyentuhmu, apalagi melihatmu seperti tadi…" kali ini giliran Siwon yang menunduk dan merona karena malu.

Siwon tidak tahu apa yang mendorongnya mengatakan perasaannya begitu saja pada seorang pria yang baru hari ini ditemuinya. Mungkin ia begitu takut Yesung akan pergi dari Seragung, dari _hidupnya_. Namun tidakkah terlintas di pikirannya bahwa pernyataannya justru menakutkan bagi kebanyakan pria?

Ia yakin sekali Yesung akan merasa jijik padanya, karena mereka berdua sama-sama pria. Ia segera menyesali pernyataannya barusan, adakah cara untuk menariknya kembali hingga tidak terdengar mengerikan?

Betapa terkejutnya sang pangeran karena Yesung malah tersenyum simpul.

"Hamba juga terpesona pada Pangeran," ungkap Yesung.

Yah, Yesung tidak pernah bisa berbohong, dan seumur hidupnya ia selalu mengutarakan isi hatinya tanpa berpikir.

"Apa?" Siwon tidak bisa mempercayai telinga dan pandangannya kini, melihat Yesung yang sepertinya jauh lebih bahagia dan santai dibanding beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Pangeran begitu tampan dan gagah…" tiba-tiba Yesung mendekap mulutnya sendiri. "Ah, maafkan hamba, lagi-lagi hamba bodoh… hamba tidak pantas berkata seperti itu!"

"Benarkah? Kau… terpesona padaku?" Siwon tidak bisa menyembuyikan semangat dalam suaranya begitu mendengar pernyataan yang sama sekali tidak diduganya itu.

Yesung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit sebagai respons.

"Ah, tapi kurasa kau belum mengerti sepenuhnya apa maksudku," Siwon berkata lagi dengan agak sedih. "Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, I Made Yesung."

"Cinta?" Yesung menggumam pelan. Seketika ia merasa sangat bingung. Setahunya, cinta hanya bisa terjadi pada perempuan dan laki-laki, seperti Bli Kangin-nya dan Gek Leeteuk dulu.

"Iya, cinta. Aku tak tahu apa kau tahu maksud dari cinta?" Tanya Siwon ragu.

"Tapi Pangeran kan juga laki-laki, masa sih jatuh cinta pada hamba?" pertanyaan lugu itu membuat Siwon tidak tahu apa ia harus tertawa atau merasa lega. Reaksi Yesung jauh lebih baik dari yang diharapkannya, meskipun ia tahu itu salah. Memberi Yesung racun. Namun apa boleh buat, pria itu telah menyihir Siwon dan melarikan semua akal sehatnya.

"Aku tahu… bukan berarti kita bisa menikah atau semacamnya," Siwon menghela nafas, bingung akan apa yang harus dikatakannya untuk membuat Yesung mengerti. "Aku hanya ingin kau selalu ada di dekatku, Made Yesung. Itu saja. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi dari hidupku, selamanya."

"Itu seperti sahabat, kan?" Yesung memberanikan diri menatap Siwon. "Pangeran hanya ingin aku berada di dekat Pangeran, seperti sahabat?"

Kali ini Siwon tidak tahu lagi bagaimana menjelaskan perasaannya pada pria polos di hadapannya itu. Tanpa berkata-kata ia meraih dagu Yesung, lagi, dan kali ini kembali mencium bibir merah yang menggodanya itu.

Ciuman itu singkat, Siwon hanya memijat kecil bibir bawah Yesung dengan bibirnya sebelum melepaskan pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa kau melakukan itu dengan 'sahabat', Made Yesung. Cinta itu, bukan hanya menjaga, menemani, dan bersahabat saja…"

"Jika suka dicium, apa itu cinta?"

Kali ini pecahlah tawa Siwon. Semakin lama bicara dengan pria ini, semakin ia terpikat pada kepolosannya.

"Yak! Bukan seperti itu maksudku…" Siwon membelai rambut Yesung penuh sayang. "Tidak selalu seperti itu, tapi kalau kau suka kucium, maka itu pertanda bagus."

"Hamba suka, Pangeran, suka sekali," Yesung berkata malu-malu.

"Sungguh?" Siwon berbinar-binar. Ia sama sekali tidak menduganya.

"Tapi, cinta kan hanya bisa dilakukan pria dan wanita, Pangeran. Walaupun hamba suka Pangeran cium, kita tidak bisa mencintai satu sama lain, kan?"

Perkataan Yesung bagai panah yang menusuk dada Siwon.

"Kau benar, kita tidak bisa mencintai dengan cara seperti itu… Cinta kita akan berbeda, Yesung. Cinta kita akan terlarang, tapi cinta kita hanya untuk kita saja."

"Maksud Pangeran apa?" Yesung semakin tidak mengerti.

Tentu saja, ia memang suka Pangeran Anak Agung Nyoman Siwon menciumnya, ia pun bisa membayangkan, bagaimana rasanya menyentuh tubuh sang pangeran, karena tadi ia sudah melakukannya, kan?

"Baiklah, katakanlah kita ber'sahabat', Made Yesung," Siwon mencoba pelan-pelan sambil berpikir. "Tapi tidak boleh ada yang tahu kalau aku menciummu, itu tabu, kau mengerti? Karena kita sama-sama laki-laki."

"Ciuman kita akan jadi rahasia?"

Siwon lagi-lagi tertawa. Lucu sekali percakapan mereka ini. Tidak pernah terbayangkan sekali pun dalam hidupnya bahwa ia akan mengatakan hal seperti ini pada seorang laki-laki.

"Ya, jika kau mau…" Siwon memandang Yesung lagi, mencoba mengukur reaksi pria cantik itu. "Kita tidak bisa menikah, tapi kita bisa berciuman. Dan… yang lain-lain, nanti…"

Yesung tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana berciuman dengan Siwon akan membuatnya tidak nyaman, setelah ia tahu bagaimana rasanya. Terlalu nikmat untuk ditolak, walaupun memberi dampak aneh bagi tubuh dan hatinya…

"Dan aku tidak ingin kau pergi, Made Yesung. Aku mohon, jangan pergi. Aku… ingin selalu bersamamu. Bicara denganmu seperti ini, menciummu, atau menyentuh tubuhmu membuatku… sangat bahagia."

"Pangeran terasa berbeda dari semua sahabat hamba," aku Yesung.

"Pernahkah kau dicium sahabatmu?" Siwon buru-buru berkata sebelum Yesung sempat melanjutkan.

"Tidak, dan rasanya tidak mungkin hamba akan mau dicum mereka."

"Kenapa begitu, menurutmu?"

"Karena… apa ya? Perasaan hamba pada Pangeran berbeda dari mereka, hamba tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Hamba tidak mengerti," sambil bicara, Yesung menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, seolah sedang berpikir keras.

"Mungkin itu cinta, Yesung," Siwon menggenggam tangan kurus pria di hadapannya itu, dan Yesung tidak menolak. "Kalau kau tidak bisa menjelaskannya, semua terjadi begitu saja… itulah cinta."

Yesung tampak merenungkan apa yang baru saja Siwon katakan.

"Baiklah, jika kau masih belum juga yakin dan mengerti, kita bisa bersahabat lebih dulu, Yesung. Mengobrol setiap hari, menghabiskan waktu bersama, selagi kita bisa. Nanti kau akan merasakan bagaimana cinta itu," Siwon mengangkat dan mengecup punggung tangan kiri Yesung yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. "Bagaimana?"

Kali ini Yesung benar-benar memandang mata Siwon ketika tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, bisakah kau tidak memakai kata 'hamba' untuk menyebut dirimu sendiri saat sedang bicara berdua denganku? Itu terasa sangat kaku," pinta Siwon. "Sebut dirimu 'aku' sudah cukup."

Yesung mengerutkan kening. "Tapi itu kan tidak sopan, Pangeran. Pangeran berkasta ksatria dan hamba hanya sudra, tidak mungkin menggunakan 'aku' seolah kita sejajar…"

"Tapi kini kau 'sahabat'ku, kan Yesung? Sahabat yang akan memulai cinta, akan menjadi sejajar. Hanya ketika kita bicara berdua seperti ini saja kok, kumohon? Aku mengerti etiket sosial, jadi jika kita di depan orang lain saja kau perlu menggunakan kata 'hamba' saat bicara padaku…"

"Baiklah, ham… eh, aku mengerti, Pangeran," Yesung tertawa. Ini pertama kalinya sejak mereka bertemu, Siwon melihat Yesung tertawa. Wajahnya sangat manis saat tertawa, matanya berubah bentuk seperti bulan sabit, dan itu sangat menggemaskan di mata Siwon. "Tapi, Pangeran…" Yesung berhenti, tampak ragu.

"Ya? Katakan saja, Yesung."

"Walau kita baru ber'sahabat' saja, tapi aku bisa mencium Pangeran, kan?"

Siwon memandangi pria cantik di hadapannya itu dengan takjub. "Seperti ini, maksudmu?" dan sang pangeran langsung kembali mencium Yesung di bibir, dengan lumatan-lumatan lembut.

"Boleh juga di leher, atau pundak, seperti… tadi…" Yesung terbata, terengah karena ciuman Siwon memabukkannya.

Baru saja Siwon akan mulai menciumi leher Yesung sebagai jawaban, terdengar teriakan membahana dari luar gerbang bentar kediaman Yesung dan Kangin.

"Yesung…!"

Dan dalam sekejap mata kedua sejoli itu memisahkan diri, tepat ketika Kangin berlari masuk membuka gerbang bentar dengan tubuhnya.

"Yesung, aku dengar ada Pangeran yang mencarimu? Kau dalam masalah?" Kangin langsung menanya-nanyai Yesung yang dilihatnya duduk di balai dauh. Tampaknya ia tidak melihat Anak Agung Nyoman Siwon yang memunggunginya, karena panik.

"Ini kakakmu?" bisik Siwon dengan senyum iseng di wajahnya.

Yesung sangat terkejut atas kedatangan Kangin yang tiba-tiba, juga atas kata-kata Kangin yang jelas tidak menyadari sang pangeran yang dimaksud kini ada bersama mereka.

"Bli…" Yesung berucap sebelum dipotong Siwon.

"Adikmu dalam bahaya besar," Siwon membalik badannya, dan mendapati Kangin melongo ketakutan memandanginya.

"Ampun, Gusti, ampun… Maafkan kelancangan adik hamba, ampun… Bunuh hamba sebagai gantinya, hamba adalah kakak yang tidak becus…" Kangin membanting dirinya dalam posisi bersujud di kaki Siwon.

Siwon memandang Yesung geli, namun Yesung tidak tampak terkesan atas sikap Siwon. Yah, bagaimanapun juga, Kangin adalah kakak kandungnya dan Yesung sangat menghormati dan menyayanginya. Ia tidak suka melihat Kangin dipermainkan seperti ini.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku, I Gde Kangin. Aku hanya bercanda…" Siwon melirik Yesung sekilas dan segera membantu Kangin berdiri.

Kangin tidak berkata apa pun, hanya memandang Yesung dan Siwon dengan bingung.

"Malah, sebenarnya sekarang aku dan Yesung 'bersahabat'," di depan mata Kangin, Siwon menggenggam tangan Yesung. "Lihat? Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang membahayakannya, ataupun membahayakanmu. Jangan khawatir…"

"Be… benarkah, Gusti Pangeran?" Kangin seperti masih tidak mempercayai kejadian di depan matanya. Sang pangeran, putra ketiga Raja Seragung, kini bersahabat dengan adiknya yang sudra? Apa ini mimpi?

"Ini bukan mimpi, aku tahu ini aneh," seolah bisa membaca perasaan Kangin, Siwon tersenyum ramah dan melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Yesung. "Dan sekarang aku harus pergi, aku sudah cukup lama absen dari tugas di Puri Agung," dengan geli dilihatnya Kangin mengangguk setuju. "Yesung, sampai ketemu nanti malam, kau ikut dengan pemuda banjar membuat bade, kan?"

Yesung hanya bisa mengangguk. Dipandanginya Siwon yang melangkah keluar gerbang bentarnya dalam diam.

Jujur saja, semua yang terjadi barusan terlalu banyak untuk dapat diserap otaknya. Ia masih perlu menenangkan dirinya dan memikirkan ulang apa inti percakapannya dengan sang pangeran. Lagipula, ciuman sang pangeran masih sangat membekas di bibirnya, tanpa sadar Yesung menggigit bibir dan menahan senyum.

"Yesung, apa itu biru-biru di lehermu?" Kangin membuyarkan lamunan Yesung.

"Eh… aku ngantuk sekali, Bli. Aku mau tidur dulu. Sana, Bli kembali lagi kerja di Pura Agung," usir Yesung sambil pura-pura menguap. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan memar-memar 'cinta' dari Siwon itu pada sang kakak. Ia butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya, karena tidak mungkin baginya menjelaskan 'alasan' sebenarnya, kan?

Alangkah leganya Yesung karena Kangin tampak setuju pada usulnya.

"Kau benar… tadi aku pergi begitu saja tanpa izin karena begitu panik…" ia bergegas berbalik dan melangkah menuju gerbang bentar. "Kau cerita kapan-kapan, ya."

"Pasti, Bli…" Yesung pura-pura menguap lagi.

Heh, biar saja urusan dengan pangeran dipikirkannya lagi nanti. Karena setelah dua kali pura-pura menguap, Yesung jadi benar-benar mengantuk!

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **A/N:** Fic ini pertama ditulis pas Yesung ultah tahun 2014. Tapi saya jadi kelewat malas dan menelantarkannya. Baru menemukannya lagi beberapa hari lalu, teronggok menganggur dan saya merasa sangat sayang kalau tidak dilanjut. Akhirnya jadi sepanjang ini, dengan cerita yang berbeda dari ide awal penulisannya… lol. Seperti biasa cerita saya 'berkisah' sendiri di luar kontrol saya xD Jujur saya merasa sangat bingung menulis dialog YeWon di bagian akhir. Makanya jadi absurd  & nggak masuk akal, dan bertentangan sama prinsip saya sendiri hihihi.

 **A/N2:** Ini hanya eksperimen, membuat Bali!AU dan mencampuradukkan nama Korea para tokoh dengan nama tradisional Bali. Maaf kalau kurang berkenan dan banyak detail yg salah. Saya Cuma browsing sebentar di internet soal budaya Bali.

 **A/N3:** Selamat datang kembali ke Super Junior, Yesung! Walaupun penantian Clouds tidak terlalu berat (semua posting SNS lol) tapi akhirnya kami bisa dapat foto dan video fans lagi, dan melihatnya di variety shows  & konser! Yaaay! Semoga semakin sukses ya abang Ecung sayang…

 **A/N4:** Hope you enjoy!


End file.
